Someone Else
by allie47
Summary: After the war, Tris goes through depression. She lost her parents and Caleb. At least she'd always have Tobias. But she loses him to after he cheats on her. She tries to commit suicide, and there is one thing that stops her. Not Christina, or Zeke or Tobias, but for Uriah. Read on, but has intimate scenes, cutting, and double mentions of suicide. high t.
1. Tris finds out

I smile to myself as walk to Tobias' apartment. I haven't got a lot to smile about. Everybody seems to have been avoiding me and I haven't left my apartment for three weeks. I've been sketching and drawing all this time. Tobias seems to have been avoiding me and I can't think why. We haven't been speaking, not since he said that it isn't easy to be with me and I tried to jump off the hundredth story Hancock building. Christina has been avoiding me too, but she has a good reason. I killed Will. Uriah has ben grieving. Nobody even **tries** to see me. Not even Tori.

As I walk people stare at me. I guess it has to do with being labeled a traitor.

I reach the door to his apartment, I think I hear heavy groaning. I open the door and I see Tobias with Dauntless prodigy Liz. I know that I totally admired her, she could make the whole cafeteria silent just by walking in. She has, from what I could see, black, wavy long hair with purple omber die at the ends. She has a fiery personality, like spark could set her off. She had her arms and back covered in tattoos. She made Eric tremble in his shoes. I don't think i've ever seen anybody as Dauntless made material as her in Dauntless. She was first in every stage, about 5'7, and she wore black mascara, black lipstick, and she had four ear piercings.

Tobias has her laid down on his bed, her hair flowing around her, her black cami halfway up, her amazing black jeans undone, and Tobias was off the bed, leaning over to kiss her as he gently slides he cami off. watch for a minute, and Liz notices me just as Tobias leans down to kiss her. He turns around, pulls his shirt on and starts towards me. I run.

I find myself at the edge of the chasm. I know I'm ready to let go of life. I step over the railing. Tobias' heavy footsteps suddenly stop. I turn around to face him.

"Don't move any closer or I will jump!" I say.

I hear more footsteps as the chasm sprays and roars beneath me, as if waiting for my life.

The forms of Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna and Tori come into place.

"Tris you don't want to do this."

"Please Tris." "We all want you around us."

"Shut up!" I say angrilly

"Trust me, I don't have anything to lose. The only reason I'm still here is because of Tobias. I don't even have him anymore."

"Tris,"

It's Uriah, and tears are pouring down his face.

"Come back over." He says.

"Why should I." I'm still crying, and my voice is wavering.

"Because of me."

I burst into heavy tears, and I can't say anything. Those words from Uriah's mouth are all I needed to hear. I step back over the railing.

"Everybody moves into touch, but I shout out "Don't touch me."

Arms envelope me and I lose concoiusness.


	2. the hospital

I wake up to blurry shapes and bright lights. My head is pounding, and I can't think straight. The only thing I am

thinking now is what the hell happened to me? "I'm not Four I'm Uriah." Uriah says.

"Oh.' "I thought Four would be in that chair not you." "Where is he?" I ask. I'm curious to know where he is.

"

You don't remember what happened last night?" He says.

"I don't know.' I say, I remember some things, like how I tried to commit suicide. I don't know why.

"I remember that I- I tried to kill myself."

"Do you remember why?" Uriah asks.

I concentrate hard, and everything comes flooding back to me so fast i say"oh!"

"Tris what's wrong?" Uriah asks me, right before I burst into tears.

Four cheated on me. I can still see the tender way he lays Liz on his bed, the way her eyes closed a they kissed, the way I broke. I thought he loved me. I don't think I'll ever get over him. Or love again.

"

I remember why."

"Last night, before you tried to jump, you said something wierd. You said "I only stayed because of Four. Now I don't even have him."" "Care to explain what that meant?" Uriah asks me.

"I was going to jump because I felt like nobody cared. I was going through depression, and everyone was avoiding me." "The time I finally broke, I'd lost my parents, my brother betrayed me, my friends died, the only thing I had left was Four." "I finally came out of my apartment, the first time in three weeks." "I was walking to Four's apartment, and I knew people were talking about me, whispering behind my back." "I tried my best to ignore it, and that's why I hid in my apartment." "Anyways, when I got to Four's apartment, I had to use my key to open the door, which was weird, because he alway's leaves the door unlocked for me, and when I opened the door he was laying Dauntless prodigy on his bed, undressing her, holding her in the way he held me, and leaning down to kiss her." "I broke.' "I called him a bitch, and I slammed the door and ran." "I was almost at the chasm, well I was standing on the other side of the railing, and you guys all came running towards me.' "I said I would jump, and I meant it." "I meant it until you looked at me.' 'The things you said about me, were they really true?" I ask.

He hesitates for a moment before saying yes.

"

I should tell the doctor you're awake, and kill that son-of-a-bitch Four."

"That's it?" I ask. I'm hurt by that, and I didn't know how else to respond.

'What else can I say but I love you?" 'Which I do.", he says.

He walks out.

**Uriah POV**

I can't believe Four cheated on Tris. I also can't believe I just walked out. I slowly shut the door, and I find a doctor, who just happens to be Christina.

"Hey Uriah." Sh says. "How's Tris?"

"She just woke up, although she might be sleeping now."

Christina's eyes are tear stained, and her mascara has run down her cheeks and because it has dred, they are now streaks.

"When can she leave?" I ask her.

'She can leave in a couple of days." "Head nurse Mary says we need to help her with the effects of severe depression, withdrawl, and food loss."

'What would Tris have withdrwals from?" I ask.

"Our sources say she used to drink black coffee every day, three or four times a day." Christina says. She seems very distant, and I know she is worried for her best friend.

"I was just going to go to the dining hall and grab a couple of chocolate chip muffins, granola bars, and a huge coffee for Tris." I say.

"That's all fine, except she can't eat the muffin. Start her off with a small black coffee." Christina says.

I nod, wave to her, and make my way out of the infirmary.

PAGEBREAK!

In the dining hall, people act as if my girl did not just try to commit suicide, and I go get myself a huge piece of Dauntless chocolate cake and drop down next to my friends at our usual table.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask my brother, Zeke.

"Shauna just went to visit Tris, Mar's on a date, Four's over by the chasm, Tris is in the infirmary."

"You don't think I don't know that?" I say.

"So how's Tris doing?"

'Christina says that she can leave in a couple of days." "She also says that they have to examine Tris's baody to find any drugs, or scars or anything else that might be self harm." I say.

"They had better not find anything, although I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Zeke says, with a serious look on his face.

"Tris told me why she tried to jump into the chasm this morning when she woke up."

"Why did she try to?" Zeke asks me.

"She said it was because she thought nobody cared about her, and that she lost her family and all that, and then she said that she finally broke when she found Four and Liz, in a heated makeout session, about to slide to third base." He cheated on her."

"You wanna help me kill Four?" "My afternoon suddenly filled up." I say with a grin on my face, just as Four himself walks into the room, his arm aound Liz's waist.

"Let's do it." Zeke says.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, over a thousand words. Another chapter done! The next one will be the confrontation between Four, Zeke and Uriah. What will happen? I don't know. Well, I do know, but you guys won't until I post. **


	3. a release and a fight

Uriah POV

When I see Four, I can hardly contain my anger. Nobody else knows about Tris attempting suicide, or Four cheating on her. Zeke must sense it because he says under his breath "Not right now, little brah." "We have to wait for the right time, when he isn't right beside his… girlfriend." Zeke says.

"Why?" I ask. I really don't see how Zeke is remaining so calm right now.

"Because nobody else except the people who were there last night know what happened, and we can't make a scene by punching out my ex friend, and then his girl friend in the dining hall."

"Tris is supposed to be his girlfriend, not Liz." I growl, not taking my eyes off Four and Liz. "I know, brah." Zeke says. "I'll never know how you feel, but i do know how mad you are, and I promise we will get the chance to beat the shit out of Four.' Zeke promises me. "I am going back to see Tris." I say. He lets me leave.

PAGE BREAK

I walk into the hospital, and Christina greets me. "Hey, Uriah.' she says.

"Hey, Christina. I say "How is Tris?" I ask her.

"She just left with Shauna." Christina says. "You didn't tell me she could leave today." I say.

"She threatened us with a knife." Christina says.

"Aren't you Dauntless?" I scoff.

"She threatened us with a knife to herself, if that makes sense." Christina says.

"Where is Shauna taking her.?" I ask "Crap, Christina why didn't you tell me! I practically yell at her. "Four's there, with Liz." I really do shout this time. Christina goes pale. "I am so sorry Uriah." "I really didn't think that he would be there."

I don't even hear the last part of her sentence because I am sprinting towards the dining hall right now. I stop when I see Shauna helping Tris walk into the dining hall. She looks around, and turns white as a sheet.

Tris POV

When I walk into the dining hall, Shauna at my side, I see Four at a table, his arm around Liz's waist. I turn white as a sheet, and I start to walk over to them.

"Tris!" I turn around and see Uriah and Zeke running toward me. I keep walking, but Uriah and Zeke reach Tobias first. I get there shortly after Uriah punches him in the face.

Tobias groans in pain, and stands abruptly.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON TRIS." He roars.

The whole cafeteria looks at me. "

HOW DARE YOU BREAK HEART!" Uriah yells.

I can't believe he said that. I don't really remember forming a fist. I just remember feeling the impact of his skull on my knuckles. "I really didn't want to do this, Tria." "I see that I will have to." He grabs my wrist, pulls me towards him, and presses his lips to mine. I instantly forget everything. I forget that he cheated on me, and that Liz is right beside him. He pulls away. Everything comes back again, and I punch him in the face and knee him in the groin. "That's for cheating on me."I say. I kick his shin. "and that's for lying to me Four."

I walk out of the dining hall, and Uriah punches Four, and so does Zeke. Uriah runs to catch up with me. I don't say anything as he grabs my waist.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Uriah asks me.

"I feel much better after we beat the shit out of Four." I say truthfully.


	4. friends?

TRIS POV

"Do you want to go back to my apartment, Tris?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "I just want to grab my stuff from Four's apartment. It's just in the glass building, because Four is a leader." I tell Uriah, who nods as we begin to walk to the building.

"So, Tris." I guess you and Four are officially over?" Uriah asks me '

Yeah. I guess you could say that." 'I mean, he's obviously happier with Liz, who I thought was my friend.' I say bitterly. I can feel my eyes watering. But I can't cry. I won't cry. Not in front of Uriah.

"I know I shouldn't have walked out on you, Tris. I just… I just needed time to think." He says, avoiding my eyes as we climb the steep path to Four's apartment.

"Yeah. I get it. You walked out on me because you knew I was still in love with Four. You also knew that I would have tried to commit suicide again, which I was planning after I saw his arm around her waist." "I thought you loved me, but I guess you were only saying that because you thought I needed protection." I say. I don't believe any of it, but I want to see his reaction. If he loves me, he would tell me the truth.

"Tris I swear that is my reason. I may have loved Mar at one point, but that is done." "I couldn't imagine my life without you." "That became clear to me after I saw you at the chasm." "I cried for the first time in front of my friends." "I said it at the hospital and I will say it again." "I love you." Uriah says.

I do something I never meant to do. I am still depressed, but i have a new person to love, and I don't know how to tell him, so I don't. I kiss him.

URIAH POV After I tell her the truth, she kisses me. I kiss back, even though we are a foot away from Fours apartment. Tris has her eyes closed. She slides her leg up, and I grab it and hold it up. (A.N Dirty Dancing scene I know. I thought it was romantic.) I also grab her other leg, and she wraps them around my waist, while she is holding my neck. I slide my tongue on her lip., asking for denies it, and she bites my lip lightly. Now she's asking me for entrance, and unlike her, I let her in. She lets me in, and we are exploring each other's mouths, battling for dominance like only Dauntless do. She tangled her hands in my hair, and I bring her against the wall.

TRIS POV

I am having the best make out session I've ever had, even better than the slow, passionate time Tobias helped me get over my fear. All of a sudden, he breaks away, and I understand why.

Four is walking WITH Liz towards his apartment. He sees us, and gives me a cold look.

I can see myself in his eyes. Messy hair. Legs and arms wrapped around Uriah's waist. Swollen lips. I lower myself from Uriah and I go up to Four.

"What do you want?" He asks me. 'I just came to get my stuff."I say.

"Wow, Tris. Right after me you move on too Uriah. That's great." He says, a smirk on his face. I slap him. Liz yells at me, but I don't care.

"Can we not just forget about this for a while?" I say. I just want to get my stuff, and go back to Uriah's apartment. I don't care about what he thinks of me and Uriah. I am learning to love, as is he.

His voice softens as he opens the door. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Liz. I just want you to be happy, and you obviously are with Liz. I see that you are happier with her in your eyes, and you're acting different." I say to him. I just want my life to go back to normal.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried about what you would do. How you would handle it." 'I couldn't bring myself to make you suffer anymore than you did." He says. He is like Tobias now, his hard shell I had broken gone.

"I understand that." I say, because I really do. "It would have hurt less if you had told me." I say.

"I know." "I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you after I had visited Liz." Tobias says. "But you saw us together before."

He holds his arms out, and I hug him.

"We can be friends, but nothing will ever be the way it was again." I say.

"I would like that."He says as we all walk into his apartment.

**A.N **

**Another chapter done. I won't update tonight, but I might update this weekend. I read over this chapter the last time I wrote it, and alot happened, too much. I rewrote the nding, and I hope you enjoyed that more. Review!**


End file.
